Twilight archon
|name=Twilight Archon |game=SC2 |race=Protoss |image=TwilightArchon SC2 Cncpt1.jpg |imgsize=200px |role=Psionic Entity |hp=10StarCraft Source. Accessed on 2007-12-16 |shield=350StarCraft Source. Accessed on 2007-12-16 |energy= |type= |supply=4 |costmin= |costgas= |time=17 |produced=2 , 2 , or a combination thereof |req=2 , 2 , or a combination thereof |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor= |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |cancel=x |nocat= }} The twilight archon was a protoss heavy assault unit in StarCraft II. It has since been replaced by the .Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Overview and Rihod merged into a twilight archon.]] Both branches of the protoss warrior tradition share the ability to merge their souls. Twilight archons radiate incalculable power and can unleash devastating psionic storms against enemy forces both in the air and on the ground.Twilight Archon Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2007-07-19. The first (and only confirmed) twilight archon was formed shortly after the Fall of Aiur from a high templar named Rihod and a former high templar cut off from the Khala, Lekila. The merged form possessed considerable power, devastating zerg forces around it in a highly visible display. It could even teleport objects. A Dark Templar commander considered it a sign of the future.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Game Unit The twilight archon was replaced by the archon by March 2008. A twilight archon could be created from the merging of either two high templar, two dark templar, or one of each type of warrior.Onyett, Charles. 2007-07-11. E3 2007: StarCraft II Progress Report. IGN. Accessed 2007-07-12. The true abilities of the twilight archon are shrouded in mystery, though it is clear that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves and dishing out considerable damage to clumps of weaker ground units. 2007-07-14. StarCraft II - E3 2007 Combat Units Interview. Gametrailers.com Accessed 2007-07-15. They were described as "attacking with psionic storms" which is identical to the archon description in the StarCraft I manual.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Unlike the archons in original StarCraft, the psionic manifestation of the twilight archon matched the team color. Abilities Twilight archons possessed the dark archon's feedback ability, an ability revealed at BlizzCon 2007.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06.StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Heroes of the Storm Twilight Archons appear as in Heroes of the Storm as the level 20 upgrade to Tassadar's Archon ability. This modifies the appearance of the ability to have a purple glow.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Twilight Archons *Lekila/Rihod (Lekila was a former high templar cut off from the Khala) References *Stapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. es:Arconte Crepuscular Category:Protoss occupations